Guardian Angel
by SpiderSilkTales
Summary: Petra Simmons. A normal name that belonged to a normal girl. But when her best friend Miko introduces her to a group of 'friends', Petra's world is turned upside-down. Her feelings toward a certain member change drastically from neutrality, to hate, to curiosity, and then... to love. (I don't own Transformers)
1. Chapter 1

New story. I know, I know. Sparkling Troubles cannot be matched! But still, I wanted to get this out onto the web before I completely forgot about this OC just like all the others lost in the dark cobwebby recesses of my mind... please R&R, I like support!

Word count: 2,000

* * *

I sighed loudly. My Pre-Calculus teacher shot me a glare, but returned to writing on the whiteboard. I slammed my head down onto my desk in frustration. There were only seven minutes until summer break, and my brain was melting. It's not that Calculus is _hard _for me (though it seemed to be for most of the others in the class), I just can't stand waiting. I tapped my foot and looked over at my table buddy for today.

"Hey. Hey, you! What's your name?" I whispered (it was more like shouting, but whatever).

"Be quiet, girl! I'm trying to _work_, here!" He whispered back. I growled.

"I have a _name_. It's Petra, by the way," I mumbled, turning my head away.

The only reason I hate school is because I'm in classes above my grade level. I'm fourteen and in my freshman year at Jasper High. I'm three years ahead in Math, 2 years ahead in Science, and a year ahead in English and History. The only language my school teaches is German, but since I lived in Germany until I was ten, I speak it fluently. I'm exempt in that class.

"…then you multiply pi by cosine…" My teacher's drawling was annoying me to no end.

I started braiding a tiny portion of my brown hair, which was pulled into a ponytail. I was successfully distracted until I ran out of hair. I groaned.

"-lem, Miss Simmons?"

"Eh?" My head shot up and my attention was fully focused on my teacher.

"I said, is there a problem, Miss Simmons?"

"Yes. There i-" I was cut off as the last bell of the year rang, echoing through the room. I jumped up from my seat, sending the chair skidding across the linoleum floor. "Yes! Freedom!"

"Miss, Simmons, please wait! You need to be excu-"

I was already down the hallway.

I reached my locker and quickly spun the combination lock. I opened it and found a note, smiling as I saw the writer.

_Petra,_

_Meet me outside the front doors. I have something to show you. Plus you need a ride home anyway ;)_

_Miko_

I smiled. Miko's my best friend. She's fifteen and a sophomore. She likes to give me rides home, since she just got her drivers' license. Oh, yeah. In Jasper, Nevada, people get their licenses at fifteen instead of sixteen. I dunno why.

I packed up my backpack and grabbed my lunch box and laptop. As I walked toward the front doors, I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. Looking at the screen, I saw that I had seven new texts, all from Miko.

_-R u out of class yet?_

_-R u?_

_-I gess not. When u get out of class check ur locker. I put somthing there 4 u_

_-Well u kinda have 2 go there anyway… oops :)_

_-Petra?_

_-Im still waiting_

_Com ON! Check ur cell!_

Oops. I guess I should start carrying around my phone with me to avoid situations like this. I walked out of the doors. Bright sunlight greeted me. I shielded my eyes and looked around.

"Hmm. I guess she left…." My gaze settled on a girl leaned up against the building wall, sketching. "Eh, never mind."

"Yo," I said once I walked up to her. She looked up. I could immediately that she was annoyed.

"I texted you, like, twenty times!"

"Actually, just seven, but… anyway, what did you want to show me?"

He face switched to a happy expression. "Oh! Well, I just wanted you to meet some people! I _finally_ got their permission!"

"Permission…?" I wondered. I suddenly was worried. If she needed permission to let her best friend meet someone, that someone must be either really formal or really strict. I looked at my outfit. I was wearing my green 'Jasper High Wreckers' soccer team jersey, camo cargos, and a pair of brown combat boots.

"Oh, don't worry! They're not like that at all!" Miko walked to the parking lot. Sometimes I wonder how she knows exactly what I'm thinking… but now that I think of it, we're really close, so I guess it's not that hard.

I followed her. As we rounded the corner, I expected to see the green Hummer that Miko usually drives around in, but instead, she walked to a different car.

My mouth dropped so low, it must have scraped the ground. There, in Miko's usual parking spot, was a white, green, and red sports car. I looked at its crisp edges and low build and immediately recognized the model.

"Miko! That's my favorite car! Like, EVER! How did you _afford_ that thing? It's insanely expensive!"

She shushed me, but her expression was amused. "Friend," was her simple answer.

She ushered me into the passenger seat and sat herself down in the driver's seat. I both heard and felt the engine start up. Miko quickly sent a text (which I read. It said: Where's Bulk? I thought he was coming today.) and drove out of the parking lot.

About five minutes into the drive, I reached for the radio's on button. Right at that moment, Miko reached for it as well. Our hands crashed together and Miko drew hers back as I pressed the button. We giggled madly for a few seconds.

I realized that I forgot to tell my Aunt that I was going with Miko. I stayed with my Aunt since my mom and dad were both super busy all the time- I hadn't seen them since I was nine years old. I love my Aunt, though (Mostly because she was only 31, and we liked all the same stuff).

We were driving on a sandy desert road that seemed to go on forever.

"Miko, where on Earth are we going?" I asked incredulously.

"To meet my friends!" She replied. I sighed and leaned back into the seat.

I must've fallen asleep for a while, because the next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes and we were driving directly towards a cliff.

"Whoa, whoa! Miko, look out!" I screamed. I curled up in the seat and pressed my feet against the dash.

Miko laughed. I stopped for a second. I could've sworn I heard another laugh, just a little bit quieter than hers….

Suddenly, just as we were about to hit the huge rock face, a giant door opened, revealing a huge metal tunnel. Miko continued driving through it, until she reached an enormous room. My mouth was agape and I was silent. My green eyes scanned the huge computers and a large portal-looking thing.

I opened the door before the car stopped and ran out, staring at the gem of the entire room.

"Verdammt!" I exclaimed in German.

Six giant metal robots were staring at me. I heard a sound like scraping metal behind me. I whirled around and saw, where the awesome sports car had once been sitting, another giant robot standing up. Some metal plates shifted into their final positions, and I ran over to it.

"Unglaublich..." I gasped as I felt the metal of its foot. It was warm… alive. I looked up into its eyes. "Wer sind sie? WAS sind sie? Wie waren Sie ein Auto? Was ist dein Name? Sind Sie ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?"

"Uh… what?" It asked, confusion showing clearly in its eyes.

"Geez," the fat-looking green one said. "She talks more than Miko."

"And even worse, in a different Earth language," the white and orange one grumbled. I immediately pinned him as the grumpy one.

The big blue and red one stepped towards me. His huge feet vibrated the concrete floor.

"Please, would you mind repeating that in the English language? It would be much appreciated."

"Oh, sorry," I blushed. I must have not realized that I was talking in my native language. "I just asked a ton of questions about… yeah. Um…" I pointed to the robot that I had been riding not two minutes before. "…who're you? I take it you're a guy."

He shrugged and nodded, but his gaze never left mine. "Name's Wheeljack. And yes, I am 'a guy'."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organis-"

"Skip the formalities, Prime! This is my friend!" Miko walked up next to me and draped her arm around my shoulders. My confidence swelled.

"MY NAME IS PETRA." I yelled up to him. I saw him wince a little at the volume.

"I see," he said quietly. He pointed to each of the other robots and relayed their names. "This is my medic, Ratchet. Bumblebee is our scout, and this is Smokescreen. My wrecking friend, B-"

"That's Bulkhead!" Miko interrupted. I looked at the Prime guy's face again, expecting to see extreme annoyance, but caught nothing of the sort. I had to respect this guy for his ability to control his emotions. "He's my guardian!"

"Guardian…?" I inquired. My friend nodded enthusiastically. "Raf and Jack have guardians, too!" I knew Jack Darby, and recognized him as he stood by the foot of the one called Arcee. I vaguely remembered the younger one, Raf, from my time in middle school. He was sitting on the shoulder of the black and yellow robot (Bumblebee, right? Fitting).

"Oh!" Miko's eyes lit up. "I have an idea!" I heard a few of the bots grumble. I heard the Ratchet one grumble the loudest. Apparently, they have quite the interesting history…

"Wheeljack can be your guardian!"

"Wh-what?" Wheeljack and I both stuttered at the same time. Me? Have a giant alien robot guardian? How cool is that?!

"I don't think that's the best idea, Miko…" Wheeljack muttered. I looked up at him.

"Oh, come on! I can't have already made a bad impression! Do you just suddenly have something against me? You don't hate me, do you?" I gasped. "Oh, you do, don't you?!"

"What? No!" Wheeljack argued. "I just… I'm not one for protecting people. I tend to blow up stuff more than I don't."

Ratchet huffed. "You got THAT right."

"I think that's a great idea," Bumblebee voiced his mind. Arcee nodded in agreement.

"All in favor?"

"I believe that this is a wise decision," Optimus rumbled down to us.

Miko threw her hands into the air. "It's settled then! Optimus' vote counts as at LEAST 5…"

"Wheeljack, I believe that you are up to the task and responsibility of becoming the guardian of Petra….?"

"SIMMONS!" I yelled happily.

"…of Petra Simmons."

Wheeljack sighed and sat down on the ground, legs criss-crossed. "Sooo… what was that language you were speaking in before?"

"German," I replied happily.

"Hrm," he grunted. "Sounded like Gibberish to me."

I thought for a moment. "I can… teach you. If you want, I mean."

He looked a little surprised. "Um…"

"Okay, let's begin. Hallo. HA. LO. That means HI," I shouted. His mouth crept into a little smirk.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Wheeljack."

"Uh….." I sat there, just staring at him. "How did you…?"

"I can download all of Earth's languages in less than a millisecond." his smirk grew a little. "But I wouldn't expect _you_ to know that. Your puny little squishy brain would probably _blow up_ with all the information you could – but never will – learn about us Cybertronians… _newbie_."

"Hey, I'm smarter than any other kid at Jasper High, for your information! I just aced every one of my final exams, and did it faster than _all_ of my classmates! And also, I like to learn, so it's _fun_; can you imagine that? I'm _perfectly_ capable of learning about you- maybe not as easily as you did about me, but I still can! I think of and regard my intelligence pretty highly, and I don't need your sass!" I spat at him. During my little rant, I had walked up next to his large left leg. I punched it as hard as I could.

He just leaned down closer to me smiled. "I like your attitude."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, actually a lot of people checked this story out! I'm glad it has caught a little bit of attention out there, among the ten-thousands of other Transformers fanfics out there!

PLEASE DO NOT UNDERAGE DRINK!

Word count: 1,300

* * *

About three days later, I was talking with Miko, Jack, and Raf in a small corner of the Autobot base.

"So, how do you like your new guardian?" Jack asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno yet. He's fun to talk to, and be both like blowing stuff up. I guess he's ok."

"You'll probably end up liking him in the end. These bots take a while to warm up to new people," Raf reassured.

"Well, you don't have to worry about your guardian being too cautious about new people, Raf," Miko huffed. "Bumblebee's a social butterfly! ...Or is it social bee?"

I reached into my backpack and brought out a little trinket I'd been working on since I moved from Germany. It was kind of like a bomb, but it never worked...

Raf leaned in toward me. "Is that a… bomb?"

"Mhmm, nonlethal," I nodded as I grabbed a screwdriver from a pocket in my cargo pants. "It's not working, but I'm trying to fix that."

Raf thought for a minute as I worked. "I bet Wheeljack could help you…"

I shrugged again. "I guess…" I got up and walked over to another corner of the room. Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead were sitting there, chatting about who-knows-what. Smokescreen and Optimus were on a mission, and Ratchet was standing at the monitors.

"H-hey, Wheeljack? Um… I was wondering if you could help me make this bomb work…?"

Ratchet immediately interrupted. "Ep, ep, ep! No bombs inside the base! And Wheeljack, you know better. After all, I do remind you at least ten times a day. With my wrench."

Wheeljack smiled. "Yeah, yeah, Docbot. And sure, Petra, I can help you. Let's head to the back." He reached down with his hand laid out flat. I stepped into it. He walked out of the backdoor of the base and sat down, leaning against the wall.

I held out the bomb to him. "I made this pretty fast, but I thought I did everything right."

He took it and held it in his palm. "Ah. I see what's wrong here. Rookie mistake." I pouted when he said this, but let him continue. "You see this wire? It's not connected to the gunpowder container correctly. If you just rewire that, it should work fine."

I pulled out my screwdriver and dissected the bomb. As I was doing this, Wheeljack's gaze moved from my work to the sunset in the distance. I had to admit, it looked really beautiful. Looking back to the bomb, I immediately saw what Wheeljack saw, since he mentioned it. I used electric tape to connect the stray wire better.

I waited for Wheeljack to look back down at me, so as not to interrupt him, but never did. I gently tapped one of his metal fingers, which grabbed his attention. He looked at the bomb and nodded.

I threw it away from the base. It hit the ground. I waited in anticipation for it to explode. It just laid there. My face fell, and my bottom lip protruded. I looked up to Wheeljack. He just looked back at the sunset.

BOOM

I startled and fell off of Wheeljack's hand. He caught me with his other hand before I could hit the ground.

"It worked! I can't believe it! It worked!" I jumped excitedly.

Wheeljack laughed, "Yeah, I knew it would."

I plopped down again in his hand. "You don't know how long I've been working on that thing…"

He just stared. "Your shirt says 'Wreckers'. Are you a wrecker?"

I stared back. "Yeah. I mean, not in the way that you are, but yeah."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm on the Jasper High girls' soccer team. That's our team name." I answered.

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a while.

"So, where did you guys come from? Outer space?" I asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. We're from the planet Cybertron. You would know that if Miko hadn't cut off Optimus the first day you saw us."

Again, we lapsed into silence. Wheeljack took out a flask-looking thing (in Cybertronian size, obviously) and drank from it. He had a mustache of some glowing blue stuff after he pulled the container away from his lips.

I pointed at the flask. "What's that blue glowy stuff you're drinking?"

"This? Energon. It's our lifeblood and our food at the same time. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah. So that energon stuff you're drinking is the same as your… blood, I guess?"

"It sure is. Well, actually this specific type isn't."

"There are different types?"

"Well, you humans have different types of _your _food, don't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Bots these days mostly drink low-grade energon, or sometimes medium-grade. This, right here, is called high-grade. It's basically the equivalent to your alcohol, in certain aspects."

"You mean you can get drunk on that?" I asked, fascinated.

"Sure you can, but only after about a hundred of these little flasks."

"Cool! Can I try some?"

Wheeljack eyed me skeptically. "Isn't the legal drinking age for humans 21 years? I thought you were only fourteen years old."

"Okay. First off, fourteen years isn't an 'only' kind of thing. I'm pretty grown up right now!" I heard Wheeljack mumble: 'Compared to me, that's like an hour after hatching.' I ignored him and continued. "And second, they never said anything about legal drinking ages for _Cybertronian _alcohol." I smirked.

"No."

"Pleeeease?" I begged. "It'll only be a tiny taste!"

He glared at me. "Fine. But only a taste!"

He leaned down his bottle and I scraped my finger along the edge of the mouth, collecting some of the blue stuff. Once I had a decent-sized glob on my finger, I shoved it into my mouth.

It wasn't so much the taste that revolted me. It was actually a little sweet. The texture, though. That was the most disgusting texture ever. It was a little slimy, but not gooey. It was kind of like drinking thick oil, but alien and blue and stuff like that.

I swallowed it. My eyes were pouring out waterfalls from the bitterly-sweet (and a little bit tart) taste. I could feel the stuff slide down my esophagus and settle in my stomach. I wiped my eyes with the bottom hem of my jersey.

"Are you… crying?" Wheeljack asked.

"What?" I looked up, startled. His eyes actually had a hint of concern in them. "No, no. Nothing like that. It's just the taste that makes my eyes water. And besides, I never cry."

"Hmm." He looked away. His eyes suddenly unfocused and darkened for a moment.

"Um, Wheeljack?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

He looked back to me, eyes back to normal. "Oh. That was just my comm link. They need me on a mission. It's a whole-team kind of thing."

"Oh." I was actually enjoying this little outing. I felt my bottom lip protrude.

"Ah, don't be like that. I'll take you inside so you can hang with the other kids until we get back."

He laid out his hand in front of me. I stepped off his knee and into the large metal palm. He stood up and I lost my balance for a moment and fell onto my backside, but he didn't stop or look down. He dropped me off by Jack, Miko, and Raf.

"Bye!" I shouted. He just looked back over his shoulder as he walked through the ground bridge, the name of which I had learned a few days earlier.

"Wow, what'd you do to get him all grumpy?" Miko asked. I turned around just in time to see Jack shove his elbow into Miko's ribs.

"I dunno. I didn't think I said anything wrong…" I muttered.

I honestly don't know what got under his skin… or, rather, outer metal layer.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a strange feeling in my stomach. I waited for the telltale before-vomiting saliva to arrive, but it didn't. I sighed in relief.

"Stupid stomach. Why do you need so much food? I was dreaming about Wheeljack." My eyes widened. I giggled, "That sounded so weird."

I got up (reluctantly) and walked to my Aunt's kitchen. Speaking of my Aunt, I saw a note on the table. It said that she would be out of town for a couple days on a business trip. She apologized in the letter, saying that she left donuts in the pantry. As I grabbed a donut or two (or three…), I thought about last night.

Miko had driven me home at about 1:00 AM after I felt a little sick. Right as she stepped out the front door, I puked. My Aunt decided that it must have been the stomach flu. I've been feeling so crappy since then.

I started feeling a little queasy after the first half a donut, so I quit. I usually make it to all three, and it barely makes a change in my weight due to my fast metabolism. My phone vibrated on the table.

"Hello?" I answered the call.

"Hey. It's me. Are you feeling any better than before?"

"Not really," I answered. "But I never get sick, and when I do, it's really bad."

"Aww," Miko sympathized. "Anyway, I called to tell you that I'll be at your place in like thirty seconds to pick you up."

"Wait, pick me up?" I stuttered.

"Yeah. We're going to the Autobot base today! Remember? I told you in the car ride last night!"

I sighed. "Honestly, Miko, I don't remember much at all from during that car ride. I guess I'll see you-" I was cut off by the sound of a truck horn honking loudly. "-now." I hung up.

* * *

We had just stepped out of Bulkhead's alt. mode when I started hacking up a storm. That happens when I'm sick and I've been sitting for a while.

"Are you okay?" Miko put her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fi-i-ine," I coughed out. My coughing eventually settled down. I saw Wheeljack step into the main room and join us. Bulkhead and the rest of the team (excepting Wheeljack and Ratchet) left on a mission.

"Are you sure?" June asked. I nodded.

"My Aunt said it was the stomach flu."

June shook her head. "I don't mean to contradict your Aunt's medical knowledge, but I'm a nurse. That coughing didn't sound like any type of the flu. Or even any other virus I know of."

I felt my face morph into a confused expression. "How…?"

June shrugged before I could complete my sentence. "Have you done anything in the past few days that may have aggravated your intestines?"

I shrugged.

June placed her hand on her hip. "Did you change your diet patterns or what you eat? That's a common cause for infections or viruses."

I started to speak, but paused as I remembered something. "Well, I did try something new yesterday… I think it was called high-grade?"

Ratchet rushed forward and leaned down to me, his optics wide. "High-grade? You mean… energon?"

I pointed my finger upwards. "Lightbulb! Yep, that was it."

Ratchet shared a shocked and concerned expression with June. I cocked my head as Ratchet asked me another question. "Where did you manage to acquire energon… much less high-grade? The only store of that is in…" Ratchet's optics turned to an expression of rage. "…Wheeljack's berthroom. Energon is considered poison to humans."

I stared at him. My stomach churned suddenly at the notion. "I'm… I'm poisoned?"

June sent a glance at me. "Energon is extremely harmful to humans when it is touched, but ingested… this is a whole other idea."

I placed my hands on my stomach, my nervousness making it hurt once more. "What do I do?"

June walked over to me and sat me on the ground. "You need to try to expel it."

I looked up at her, the pain in my stomach becoming more intense. "You mean throw it up?"

Ratchet kneeled down next to us, raising a finger. "Ep, ep. It's not that simple. Energon is too thick to be able to be expelled in any form by a human body. Unless, of course, a powerful force pushes it out."

"So…" I choked up a little. "So it's gonna stay in there?"

June spoke up. "No, we can give you a medication that will force you to vomit. That should force it out. But you'll be vomiting quite often."

I felt a stab of pain in my abdomen. "O-okayyy. Just- just give it to me."

She reached into her medical bag and grabbed a bottle. She forced open my mouth and dripped in the correct dosage.

It was even more disgusting than the energon had been.

The pain subsided for a moment. I then felt a surge in my stomach and suddenly I was puking directly into a bucket Ratchet had placed in the right spot that moment.

"Eugh…" Wheeljack muttered.

June glared at him. "What are you eww-ing at?"

The mech looked surprised. "Huh?"

Ratchet looked up from me. "You gave her the energon! High-grade, no less! You are her guardian, you are supposed to protect her- not poison and potentially offline her!"

Wheeljack's optics grew. "I… I did what?"

"You poisoned her! Do you need me to spell it out for you? Thanks to Ratchet and I, she's alive!" June spat.

"I-I…" Wheeljack spluttered. He suddenly scooped me up into his huge hands and ran to his bedroom. He locked the giant door behind him. June and Ratchet didn't seem to have followed him.

He sat on his bed, me still in his hands. I had my eyes closed, my stomach still emitting a little pain. I felt myself falling asleep, and soon, I did. I dreamt of how much I hated Wheeljack for hurting me.


End file.
